


What a feeling

by Baria_Chan



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Male Weight Gain, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, expansion, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baria_Chan/pseuds/Baria_Chan
Summary: Keith is brought into an eating contest, after winning at the risk of his sleepy and stuffed self, he discovers an interesting new hobby...





	What a feeling

Keith frowned softly as he walked through the space mall, the voltron had decided they needed a well appreciated break. The decision was to head for the space mall, maybe to hang out together. But this didn’t happen as they had all decided to split up. Hunk with pidge, looking for food items, lance and shiro went to look for clothes, and allura and coran sort of abandoned him in favor of looking at flowers. This left Keith alone, which he wasn't especially happy about. 

He sighed, this at least gave him time to collect himself and think about the past events. So much had happened, mostly between himself and shiro. He just missed the other, despite him being right there. He just wasn’t sure how to tell shiro how he felt… 

Keiths train of thought was interrupted though, when an interesting looking alien stood in front of him. He had many arms and tentacles on his face, the color of his skin a lovely orange hue with blue highlights. Keith blinked at him simply, his violet orbs taken aback by the person suddenly in front of him. 

"Young man! We are in need of one more competitor for our eating competition!" The alien said, motioning to the table on a stage with some people sitting in front of the stage, there seemed to be an empty seat just for him. "You look sturdy, are you up for the challenge to win 1000 sheckles?!" He proclaimed.

Keith stared a moment, an eating contest? He hadn't had lunch yet that day… but he was hesitant, “i'm not sure,” he said only for the alien man to interrupt. Keith’s mouth still open and reay to say something. 

“Come now! Don't tell me you don't think you could do it, are you a coward?!” The man bellowed,, keith frowned deeply. 

“I'm not a coward.” He stated rather lowly as he stood a bit higher than the other, “i'll compete!” He stated, Keith refused to back down from any fight. He was hungry in any case, and anything sounded better then being hung up on shiro… the sheckles would also be useful in any case. 

The crowd cheered as he got onstage with the two others, one of them being a young galrian woman, though she was a bit more heavy set with muscles. The second was one of those rounder beings with a round hole for a mouth, keith didn't remember their name. But he felt a bit out matched… he would have to pull through though. 

Soon the food was brought out, keith didn't recognize any of it at all, but it smelt wonderful. Spectacular even! He felt his stomach gurgle, it already churned with a slight excitement and nervousness. He wasn't sure why he was excited though, that part didn't make sense to him.

As the announcer counted down, keith felt nervous. His eyes locked on the food and as he heard the word “go” his hands moved with a quick feverishness as he shoved handfuls of the food into his mouth, everyone gasped as he just closed his eyes. He was trying to eat so fast that he couldn't tell what it tasted like, all that consumed his mind was his competitive spirit. 

The others glanced and some watched in awe as this human was eating as though his life depended on it, he ate dish after dish. Which they were being graded on, and he could feel his shirt getting tight. His belt was strained as his stomach pushed out with each mass of food that he ate, keith was panting as he took a jug and began to clean his pallette and drink it all down, making his bloated stomach bob and make his belt more tight, to the near discomfort level.

And keith wasn't sure why, but he wanted to eat until it popped off. 

His cheeks turned a shade of pink as he regained himself from chugging water and beginning to eat again, at this point everyone was just watching him, the view to behold, the being that could eat plate after plate and still have room for more. 

It was a bit unsettling to witness. 

It lasted for until the timer went, which was 30 minutes. Keith was shaking as he sat there, his stomach pushing hard against the belt as he leaned back. He felt lethargic, and a bit sore from all the food. He wasn't sure if he could move at all after this… 

As he let his eyes close while.panting heavily, the man approached. “Excuse me sir what is your name?” He asked in a low tone, keith peeked his eye open a bit. 

“Its keith…” he murmured a bit before letting out a belch, he felt his belt tighten more before it finally snapped, he heard the audience gasped as the straps fell at his sides and his shirt slid up his pale stomach. 

The man cleared his throat, “give it up for our winner, its keith!!” The man proclaimed lifting up keith's wrist. He could barely respond. His head was so light …. 

Keith was barely registering anything as the other competitors got up and left, he was still sitting there breathing heavily before someone called his name. 

“Holy crow! Keith?!” The voice yelled before a two people came up, it was lance and shiro. “What happened?!”

Keith went to talk but a blech replaced it, making him blush. “I-i entered an eating contest…” He managed as shiro was blushing softly. Keith inwardly groaned, why did it have to be those two here… 

“An eating contest you say?...” The black paladin asked carefully.

“Your stomach looks like a human balloon dude…” lance mumbled as he prodded it softly. 

Keith lazily pushed his hand away as he tried regulating his breathing, “i ate a lot… and won these shekels.” He said as the man came over and set the bag down. Lance's eyes were like saucers. 

Shiro swallowed thickly as he watched and carefully helped him up, he heard Keith's stomach gurgle and slosh in response to the sudden movement. The red paladin groaned and put a lot of his weight against shiro, it made the other blush more. He wasn’t sure why a heavier keith excited him to such a length, it was a strange and exciting feeling. 

Shiro wondered why he was so excited by this… 

The two managed to bring the paladin back to sit in the cafeteria, Keith was feeling a bit better but he was rubbing his stomach from comfort. It let out gurgles of displeasure from the tight compact amount of food filling the space, he let out small burps and belches from time to time. Groans escaping his lips as the trapped gas let itself out. 

Shiro sat next to Keith, his eyes carefully and generously taking in the others form. He wasn’t sure why but he felt the need to rub the other's stomach… 

“How’re you feeling after that walk Keith?” Lance asked as he patted the other on the back. 

Keith sighed heavily, ‘Better I guess’ He tried, the tight feeling was dying down now that he burped a few times. 

“You should rest here now.” Shiro insisted softly, ‘Lance you can go ahead, Maybe we’ll leave soon.” he said carefully.

Keith hummed and closed his eyes, he wanted to nap now that he stuffed himself with food. He had to admit to himself, the feeling of being full and a bit bigger wasn’t… unwelcome to say simply. It made the red paladin blush just to think of it, the sensation was foreign, new and welcomed. It gave Keith life and he really wasn’t sure why. 

“What are you going to do with the money?” lance asked curiously, seem to want to sit and chat more. 

Keith just shrugged lightly, looking down at his bloated stomach as he rubbed it. “I thought the team could use it somehow… it sounded like a lot. “ he insisted, Lance noticed how glued Shiro’s eyes were to the others stomach. 

“Right, you’re super considerate Keith.” Lance laughed as he stood, ‘I’ll uh, go get the rest of the team so we can leave.’ He said simply before leaving quickly. 

A sigh came from Keith's lips, his eyes closed as he allowed his hands to run up and down the new mass he had on his body. He never really had excess weight in his life before, so this was definitely a new feeling. He wouldn't deny that this particular feeling was terrible, it… It actually gave him quite the unique experience. It was almost as if he didn’t want it to go away… 

As the others came, something told Keith that he’d be doing something like this again.


End file.
